tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Azra Weasley
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra charatcer. , Sayulita, Puerto Vallarta, Nayarit, Mexico |marital status = Married (as of ___, ___ years) |blood status = Half-blood |Age = * (present day) * (at end of wizarding war) |Alias = |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Az (by family & friends) * Azzy (by Mateo) * Foxtrot |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * Sebastian Chambers (husband) * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (mother) * Jacob Weasley (father) * Mateo Weasley (brother) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) * Evita Weasley (sister) * Faizel Weasley (brother) * Luciano Weasley (brother) * Zahra Weasley (sister) * Safiya Weasley (sister) * Artemio Molinero (maternal grandfather) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (maternal grandmother) * Ali Antar (cousin, once removed) * Zakiya Antar (née Nazari) (cousin, once removed-in-law) † * Nizar Antar (maternal second cousin) * Khayri Antar (paternal great uncle) † * Faiza Antar (née Yahmi) (maternal great aunt, by marriage) † * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (maternal great-aunt) * Sebastián Cardozo (maternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Álvaro Cardozo (maternal cousin, once removed) * Donato Cardozo (second cousin) * Arthur Weasley (uncle) * Molly Weasley (née ) (aunt, by marriage) * Bill Weasley (cousin) * Fleur Weasley (née ) (cousin-in-law) * Charlie Weasley (cousin) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (cousin-in-law) * Edward Weasley (cousin) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (cousin-in-law) * Percy Weasley (cousin) † * George Weasley (cousin) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin-in-law) * Silja Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Mikael Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Madeline Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Fred Weasley (cousin) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Ron Weasley (cousin) * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (cousin) * Neville Longbottom (cousin-in-law) * Molinero Family (paternal family) * (paternal family) * Antar Family * Friggidy fuck the rest for now |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = A large explosion and a fast-travelling fire that spreads around her and closes in slowly |jukebox = Rebel Yell (Billy Idol) |Riddikulus = A ring of very flamboyant rainbow nightclub pyrotechnics |Wand = Ebony, 14", Wampus cat hair, tba |Patronus = |hidea = |House = Thunderbird |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Thunderbird ** Thunderbird Quidditch Team (seeker) * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (vaguely) ** Gryffindor (vaguely) * Xavier Mattern (fan of) * Molinero Family * Antar Family * |job = Potioneer |hideg = -ddssdss }} Azra Esmeralda Chambers (née Weasley) (born ) is a born to Marisol and Jacob Weasley in Sayulita . She's the sister of Mateo Weasley, Evita Weasley, Faizel Weasley, and Luciano Weasley as well as the wife of Sebastian Chambers. Category:Weasley Family Category:The Weasleys Category:Molinero Family Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Thunderbird Category:Thunderbird Quidditch Team Category:Seeker Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Thunderbird Quidditch Captain Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermory Alumni Category:Mexican witches Category:Antar Family Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Grace01121922 Category:Potioneers Category:Good at Potions Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Ilvermorny-Hogwarts Exchange Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Chambers Family Category:Arabic Speakers